Please Help me!
by secretkiss11
Summary: Lucy will give everything, to escape from her awfull father. But to escape alone is impossible. So she finds a partner, out of the law - Natsu Dragneel. Lucy manages to escape but when Natsu is captured by the law, Lucy makes everything to help him. Rating may change to M. Please read :3


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

Lucy knew that that what she was doing was madness. Even meeting Natsu Dragneel, the   
biggest robber in this country, in the daylight was dangerous. But to invite him in your home, in midnight, in the dark garden, was really crazy idea. But sometimes you must take the risk.

Why was she scared of him? Her father was even scarier, he was the devil in disguise, but she will never tremble in front him. It was quiet.

She hated her father since her mother introduced him to her when she was five years old. When she was twelve her father had send her in monastery. She was there six years! And when she came back her mother was dead. Her father had killed her. Well at least it was that she thought. A few days earlier, when she was in her bed, she heard the door opening and close fast. She looked up and saw a male figure coming to her. He was a slave to her father. His name was Zancrow She tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He pushed her on the bed and before anything else could happen her father opened the door. He was with some other people. He got mad that one of his slaves was in my room. I told him that he came here, but he didn't listen. So he told me that he will send me again in that monastery. That's why I needed Natsus' help.

It was getting cold! Where was that guy? Will he come? She heard something behind her. Lucy slowly turned around. With the speed of light, an iron grip around her ribs, like a ring of steel! One palm covered her mouth. She slowly turned around her head, took a deep breath and pushed the person behind her. No use. The grip around her ribs tightened.

"Quiet! "she heard his whisper in her hair. "I'm not going to rape you, you know. But if you don't mind... " That was Natsu, no doubt. Lucy tried to remove his hand from his mouth, but no luck. "Ops, sorry." He removed his hand from her and she quickly told him "Let me go, I can't breathe!" He chuckled "Nah, I like it how we are right now and I still think I should dishonor you." Her eyes widened. "You will not!" He chuckled again. He released her, but quickly took her hand and turned her around to face him. Lucy staggered and hit his body. He was so warm and strong.

She looked at him. He was very handsome, his black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Lucy didn't know why but she wasn't scared anymore. Natsu looked at her too. She was very beautiful. Her white skin, big brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair... She was very pretty.

"So why do you need my help?" he finally spoke.

"I need you to kidnap me"

He weaken his grip. Lucy freed her hand and took a step back. He suddenly smiled.

"Any time! You want me to do it now or…?"

"I wish you can do it now, but I don't have money to pay you. When my father is taking me to the monastery with his people then you will have the money."

"Okay but you must know that you can pay me in another way…" He looked at her again. She could see his eyes but she knew what he was looking at.

"Never! When you do your job you will let me go and I'll go to my cousin Michelle."

"Will I?" This guy was really pissing her off. "You know that if I do what you want me to I'll ruin your reputation. No men will want to be with you because they will know that I was with you…"

"I don't really care. My father already did something to do it." She told him about that day with Zancrow.

His thoughts were somewhere else. Her sweet voice, her white skin, lit by the moonlight, her beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he finally spoke.

"Yes, I am"

"So we have a deal."

**Sorry if it's short but I had to make it like that. The next one will be longer I promise. The story is based on a book, so yeah... The storyline is near 1800. Please R&R :3**


End file.
